When the Bough Brakes
by heartgirl9229
Summary: What can you do when people who mean so much to you aren't gone, but right in front of you, and yet... so completely detached... what can you do to save a broken family.
1. New Heart and Memories

"He's your what?!?!"

"InuYasha, calm down," she spoke collectively, "You'll wake Sesshoumaru."

"You can't keep something like this a secret you bitch! Your damn scent's now tainted with his!"

"Can't keep what a secret InuYasha?" Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow and walked silently into his sister's room. It was then that he smelt a change in her scent. She had mated.

"She mated a wolf demon!" InuYasha shouted as his sister continued packing.

"Your point is? I came to get my things and leave." The two hanyous stood bickering while their brother leaned on the doorframe smirking with his arms crossed.

"What makes you think you're leaving Kaida?" Kaida looked up at her brother and began to ignore InuYasha.

"Sesshoumaru, I can take care of myself! Besides Shessy, didn't you tell InuYasha that he had to leave once he found a mate?"

"Kaida, you are my sister and will not leave this home until I say so." And with that, he left.

"What are you staring at dog breath?" she snarled and she continued packing.

"Kaida, you're lucky. He only said that 'cause his mate is gonna have pups." InuYasha smirked, the moment he and his love Kagome were alone, he planned to take her as his mate, they had talked about it and Kagome agreed after she met his family. InuYasha headed for his room as Kaida continued to pack.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from InuYasha. I want to test this chapter out before I write more, so tell me what you think.**


	2. Lost in Translation

By the time Sesshoumaru woke, the rooster had just crowed, and for the second time this week, he turned off his alarm so it wouldn't go off later. Quietly slipping out of bed, he walked down to his sister's room to see what she was up to. Presumably still sleeping, he thought. He opened her door only to see a bare room. She left nothing. Slowly he went downstairs and began cooking a large breakfast.

At the sound of a timer going off, InuYasha groggily got up and meandered towards the smell of food.

"God Sessh, who died." He said as he plopped down on a barstool near the kitchen counter.

"What do you mean InuYasha." Sesshoumaru's eyes never left the pan.

"I mean pancakes, fresh orange juice, three different styles of eggs, french toast, regular toast, sliced fruit, and who knows what else you made this time." InuYasha got up and poured himself a cup of coffee. "You only cook when something bad happens, you cooked when my mom died, you cooked when dad died, you cooked when Kaida's mom left us, and you cooked when your first love left you, even though that was bad, god, she left you for a woman. What's the occasion this time?"

"She left."

"Kagura? But isn't she pregnant?"

"Not her you half-breed. Kaida."

"What do you mean she left?" InuYasha looked wide-awake.

"Her room is completely empty. She didn't even leave a thumbtack." Sesshoumaru flipped the hash browns and pressed them into the pan with the spatula.

"Have you called Kagura?"

"No, she needs her sleep. Besides, it's best if she doesn't know. I don't want to worry her."

"You are going to worry everyone for days by the looks of the food." InuYasha stuck his finger into the pancake batter and tasted it, "Yep, by the taste of it you're gonna be annoying people to know end about this. God, it's not like you don't know where her boyfriend lives. If you're pissed about it, go tell her."

Faster than you can blink InuYasha's cheek began to bleed in a streak of where Sesshoumaru's poison whip had struck him. InuYasha ran to the fridge and grabbed the anti-venom from the top. He put his hand to the injury and winced at the amount of blood that was coming out.

"Shit!" he rinsed of his cheek in the sink and applied the anti-venom before heading to the bathroom and finding enough band-aids to cover the wound. "You see what I mean. You're all wound up and you need to calm down." Sesshoumaru continued cooking. "I'll be back soon, calm down."

"Who are you to tell me what to do InuYasha? Anytime you and your girlfriend fight I end up having to fix at least one wall and replace furniture."

InuYasha didn't bother to drive to Kouga's house, instead he ran as fast as he could in attempt to clear his mind and uncloud his vision. The anti-venom was still working it's magic.

Lucky for Kouga, the house was unlocked so InuYasha was able to enter the house and begin his search for his sister. He found her in the kitchen eating an orange.

"What the fuck are you doing here bitch?"

"I should be asking you the same question. Shit, what happened to your face." Kaida put down her orange and walked over to her brother.

"Thanks to you, Lord High-and-Mighty is in a phase."

"And you were stupid enough to piss him off." She smirked. "I applaud your efforts."

"You're coming back." InuYasha grabbed her upper arm by the time Kouga stepped into the room.

"She isn't if she doesn't want to."

"No you mangy wolf, she doesn't have a choice cause last time he was like this we were both rushed to the hospital due to poison intake. She is coming home and smoothing things over with our ass of a brother."

"She's my mate and if she wants to stay here then she'll stay here."

InuYasha's grip on her upper arm tightened.

"God, you fuckin' bastard. Let go of my arm and I'll go. Shit!" InuYasha smirked at Kouga and watched as his sister slowly began to walk back to their house.

"Kaida hurry up." They both sped up and Kaida nervously opened the door to the house.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kaida said quietly. She silently followed her brother into the kitchen only to find Sesshoumaru slamming dishes down on the table. "Sesshoumaru?"

"What do you want?" he spoke violently, poison laced into ever word yet lingering on 'you.'

"I came to apologize for leaving."

"From the bruise on your arm I'm guessing this is involuntary." He slammed a glass on the table and it shattered. Kaida rushed for the broom and cleaned it up.

"Sessh. If I knew you'd be like this I wouldn't have left." She spoke softly and as calm as she could as her brother started putting silverware on the table. To moved to help him, but got pushed away as Sesshoumaru fought to keep in human form his body begged to change, or at least attack something. He kept it in check for now and knew that tonight he would have fun hunting.

"InuYasha, go get her things and put them back in her room, don't bother to put it in any order, just make sure it's all there."

InuYasha all but ran from the house, it was tense and he knew Sesshoumaru was deadly when mad.

Kaida attempted to do her best as she swept up any other dish he smashed, and washed the dishes he was done with. Anytime she had to turn her back to him, she stood frigidly and was expecting immense pain at any moment.

Once everything was set and clean, he stopped InuYasha in-between a run, and everyone sat down and ate in silence. The two hanyous were especially aware of every noise they made from chewing to making sure their forks didn't scrape the plate.

**Disclaimer – I don't own InuYasha and Co.**


	3. Breaking From the Herd

**Disclaimer – I do not and never will own InuYasha and co. they belong to Rumiko Takahashi sensei.**

For the rest of the weekend the family tiptoed around Sesshoumaru, doing what he wanted and leaving him alone, Kaida couldn't wait for Monday to come around so she could escape. So far, Sesshoumaru had lashed out at both of them at least twice and Kaida's wound directly above her eye still refused to heal.

InuYasha left the house at around midnight waiting for Kaida to hurry up.

"God, what took you so long?" InuYasha was anxious to leave and his sister was a few minutes late sneaking out.

"Idiot, my room is right by his. I have it a little harder than you." By that time, InuYasha was halfway across the street with his sister following behind him. "I kinda feel sorry for Kagura though, she's gonna have to deal with him."

"Feh, she knew what she was getting into. Besides, it ain't like he's five. He can take care of himself." InuYasha's eyes darted around making sure they weren't seen.

"Still…" Kaida new her brother would be waking up soon so she began walking faster, "Is leaving a good idea?"

"Look, you are what got us into this mess in the first place. I'll stay at Kagome's place, you stay with Kouga, and by the time he calms down, we'll be long gone."

"He does tend to hold grudges, huh?" InuYasha nodded his head and looked towards the sky.

"If we run, we should be able to make it. Unless you feel you'll get left behind again." He smirked.

"You're on." The two ran at an inhuman speed to Kouga's house and InuYasha, who beat his sister by a couple seconds knocked on the door before running off to Kagome's.

Kaida stood outside of Kouga's house free shivering by the time the door opened. "Who the fuck… Oh, Kaida? What are you doing here?"

"It's a freakin' long story." She whispered, eyes darting around. "We had to get out of the house before Sesshoumaru went crazy. So I came here." She clutched a strap of her backpack tight as Kouga opened the door wider and invited her in.

InuYasha saw Sesshoumaru on his run to Kagome's house. He was hard to miss though. The dog demon was in his true form and looked as if he was hunting. InuYasha ran faster in attempt to race his brother to safety. InuYasha didn't waste time with the door, and instead jumped up the tree and opened the window into his girlfriend's house.

InuYasha snuck in silently and closed the window. He caught a glimpse of Kagome asleep on her bed so he slipped in behind her and fell asleep.

An alarm clock awoke Kaida from her restless sleep and she slowly opened her eyes and stared blankly at the clock. 4:26 shone in bright neon red numbers. Blankets rustled and Kaida felt the other side of the bed move as Kouga got out of bed. Kaida groaned and slowly slid out of the covers and onto the cold wooden floor.

"Sorry to wake you." Kouga hugged her close to him and gently kissed her forehead. Kaida smiled and headed towards the bathroom to take a warm shower and get ready for school as her mate prepared to leave for work.

"Do you need a ride to school?" Kouga asked as she came out of the bathroom dressed

"No, I can walk."

"Fine," Kouga kissed her forehead. "I'll pick you up afterwards then."

"'kay, I'll see you later." Kaida watched as Kouga left the house. She found her backpack and put her hair up in a ponytail before walking outside and began the walk to her school, she knew it was too early, but walking around cleared her head.

Sesshoumaru watched his sister head to school. He pulled his car up next to her and told her to get in. "No, I'm almost there."

"You're thirty minutes away from school, I'll drop you off." Sesshoumaru opened the door and grabbed at her wrist, pulling her in. He made sure her wrist was poisoned before closing the door and buckling her up. He tossed her the anti-venom and watched her struggle to open in as she attempted not to scream out in pain. The poison was trickling through her veins by the time Sesshoumaru arrived at her school. He looked at her and quickly applied the anti-venom, she looked extremely pale, but fine otherwise. He helped her out and handed her her backpack.

It took her a while to regain her balance when she was on her feet, but once she regained composure she walked up to the school, thankful to see the doors open, and she walked to the nurses' office clutching her wrist, hoping to wrap it.

Kagome woke up to the alarm going off only to find an arm around her. At first she freaked out until she turned around and saw her boyfriend asleep beside her. She quickly got out of bed and took a shower before cooking breakfast and going up to wake him.

The clock showed eight thirty by the time InuYasha woke up and went downstairs in search of Kagome. She was sitting in front of a computer typing away. "You want any coffee?" She didn't need to turn around to know that he was there.

"Feh, you know I hate coffee, it has to strong of a smell, and taste."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. My mom is coming home tomorrow so I thought we could hang out today." InuYasha pulled up a chair and sat beside her at the desk.

"I like the sound of that."

"Yeah, I bet you do. Oh, and happy birthday InuYasha."


End file.
